


The Gryffindor Who Should Have Been A Slytherin - Traducción

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: A Ron Weasley le gustaba fingir que era estúpido. Sus amigos más cercanos no se daban cuenta de que en realidad era muy inteligente. Tan inteligente, que de hecho, creó una trampa para juntar a cierto Slytherin con cierto Gryffindor y nadie se dio cuenta de que fue él hasta el final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gryffindor Who Should Have Been A Slytherin - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**EL GRYFFINDOR QUE DEBERÍA HABER SIDO UN SLYTHERIN**

  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/2798667/1/](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2798667/1/)  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Lady Bahiya  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:** A Ron Weasley le gustaba fingir que era estúpido. Sus amigos más cercanos no se daban cuenta de que en realidad era muy inteligente. Tan inteligente, que de hecho, creó una trampa para juntar a cierto Slytherin con cierto Gryffindor y nadie se dio cuenta de que fue él hasta el final.

* * *

 

  
Hola. Mi nombre es Ron Weasley. Voy al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estoy en mi séptimo año. Soy el mejor amigo de la persona que mató a Voldemort el verano pasado. Sí, Harry Potter. Mi novia es Hermione Granger. Ella es muy inteligente, ya saben. Pero ella no es más inteligente que yo. Y les diré por qué.  
  
Soy el tipo que involucró románticamente a mi mejor amigo con Draco Malfoy.  
  
Al principio de mi vida, mi madre siempre me decía que si alguna vez molestaba a una chica por cualquier razón, acabaríamos estando juntos durante un tiempo muy largo. Mujer inteligente, mi madre. Tengo a Hermione, ¿verdad?  
  
Pero esto no es sobre mí. Esto se trata de Harry.  
  
El primer año que fuimos a la escuela, Draco tenía esa actitud altiva y poderosa de quien tiene dinero. Harry y él discutían constantemente. Si ellos no estaban discutiendo, estaban tratando de golpear sus cabezas del uno al otro. O hechizándose mutuamente en los pasillos.  
  
Y reflexioné sobre lo que mamá me dijo. Y me di cuenta. A Draco le gustaba Harry y viceversa. Estábamos en nuestro quinto año de la escuela, cuando me di cuenta de esto.  
  
Creo que fui el primero en darse cuenta de que mi mejor amigo era homosexual. Le conté a Hermione al respecto y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Pensaba que Harry todavía tenía algo con Cho. Como si eso alguna vez sucediera. Cho era algo marimacha parecida a Viktor Krum sólo que sin el pene y el bigote. Pero, ¿quién sabe lo que pasa al sur de su ombligo? Por mi parte, no quiero enterarme.  
  
Vi a Harry en el desayuno una mañana. Estaba mirando fijamente a través del comedor a Draco, que estaba mirándolo fijamente de regreso. Yo era el único que podía sentir la tensión sexual en el aire.  
  
Y fue así que lo planifiqué.  
  
Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.  
  
Una noche agarré la capa de invisibilidad de Harry mientras dormía y me dirigí hasta la Lechucería con una nota que había escrito para Draco, con la letra de Harry, por supuesto, - gracias a Merlín por esos hechizos de falsificación. ¡Pero estoy divagando! Utilice un búho de la escuela para eso. Podría haber usado a Hedwig pero eso hubiera sido demasiado obvio tan temprano en el juego. También tenía una nota “de” Draco para Harry. No podía esperar que llegara el desayuno a la mañana siguiente.  
  
El mensaje llegó justo cuando estábamos sentados. Observé como un búho dejaba caer mi nota en el plato de Harry. La recogió y la leyó. Vi un ceño pasar por su cara mientras miraba a través del comedor a Malfoy otra vez. Malfoy lo estaba mirando de vuelta.  
  
¿Qué? Oh. ¿Quieres saber lo que decía mi nota?

_Nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres al mediodía.  
Ven solo._

  
  
Gracias a Merlín que escogí para hacer esto un sábado.  
  
Llegué a la habitación primero y verifiqué que todo estuviera arreglado según mis especificaciones. Luego me escondí en una alcoba. Cualquiera que mirara en esa dirección solo vería una pared ordinaria. Actuaba como un espejo unidireccional. Fui tan malditamente inteligente.  
  
Draco fue el primero en llegar. Lo observé mientras mirada alrededor de la habitación y asintió para sí mismo antes de sentarse en el sofá. Había colocado algunos chocolates y té, la debilidad de Draco. Se hizo una taza de té y agarró algunos de los chocolates, acabándolos en unos pocos bocados. Resistí el impulso a carcajearme con regocijo.  
  
Harry llegó unos minutos más tarde.  
  
— ¿Qué es esto Malfoy? — Harry preguntó, agitando la nota.  
  
—Eso es lo que quiero saber. — Draco respondió.  
  
— ¿No la enviaste tú?  
  
—No.  
  
—Pero está escrita con tu letra.  
  
— Así como la que tú me enviaste. Con tu escritura, quiero decir.  
  
— Yo no te he enviado una nota, Malfoy. ¿A qué estás jugando?  
  
—A nada, Potter. Sinceramente. Siéntate a tomar el té. Creo que hay una tarta de melaza con tu nombre en ella también. — Eso hizo que Harry se quedara. La melaza era su debilidad. Se sentó en el sofá lejos de Malfoy y se comió una porción.  
  
Mi cara se dividió con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Que qué hice?  
  
Puse Veritaserum en los chocolates y la melaza, por supuesto. Y no me pregunten de dónde lo saqué. No quieren saber lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlo.  
  
Muy bien, lograron sacármelo a la fuerza. Me ofrecí para ser conejillo de indias de Snape durante un mes cuando ponga a prueba sus nuevas pociones.  
  
¿Contentos? Bueno. ¿Puedo continuar?  
  
Supe cuando la poción se apoderó de ambos porque empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.  
  
— ¿Te importa si me quito el buzo?— Preguntó Harry. —Hace calor aquí.  
  
—Puedes quitarte el buzo, los pantalones o cualquier otra cosa que quieras, Harry. — Draco sonrió. Harry lo miró.  
  
— ¿Cómo dices?  
  
—Bueno, siempre ha sido obvio para mí que eres un hombre magnífico, Harry Potter.  
  
—Draco, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
—Nada todavía. — fue su respuesta. Tuve que apretar mi mano sobre mi boca o me hubiera reído a carcajadas. Vi como los ojos de Harry se abrían mientras Draco se acercaba a él. Tampoco pareció darse cuenta de que habían dejado de llamarse por sus apellidos.  
  
—Dime una cosa, Harry. — Draco comenzó, mientras pasaba sus dedos de arriba y hacia abajo por los brazos desnudos de Harry. — ¿Crees que soy lindo?  
  
— ¡No! ¡Creo que eres malditamente precioso!— Exclamó Harry. Él se vio horrorizado por lo que acaba de confesar. Draco solo sonrió.  
  
— ¿En serio?  
  
— Sí.  
  
— ¿Desde cuándo?  
  
— La primera vez que te conocí.  
  
— ¿Quieres besarme? Siempre quise que lo hicieras.  
  
—Está bien. — Harry se inclinó y tocó sus labios brevemente con los de Draco. Rápidamente se echó hacia atrás. — ¿Cómo estuvo?  
  
—Horrible. — Draco frunció el ceño. — ¿No puedes hacer algo mejor?  
  
— ¡Me gustaría verte como besas!— demandó Harry.  
  
—¡Ya verás, Potter!— Draco sonrió. Él plantó sus manos en el rostro de Harry e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de sellar sus labios sobre los de él. Harry sintió la lengua de Draco en la comisura de sus labios y jadeó ante la sensación. Esto sólo permitió que Draco deslizara su lengua directamente adentro  
  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto estaba caliente! Sí, me estaba encendiendo mientras los observaba. Pero no podía dejar que me distrajeran de mi plan.  
  
Me concentré mucho y la habitación cambió. El sofá en que estaban sentados se transformó en una cama de cuatro postes y sus ropas se desvanecieron, por lo que ahora Draco estaba acostado encima de Harry y los dos estaban desnudos.  
  
Y qué espectáculo, era digno de contemplar.  
  
No voy a entrar en detalles, pero vamos a decir que era malditamente caliente observarlos. Yo me vine en los pantalones dos veces, solo mirándolos, sin siquiera tocarme.  
  
Le pregunté a la habitación por una puerta para salir sin ser visto y me dirigí a mi dormitorio para ducharme y cambiarme. Quería estar en el Gran Comedor cuando los dos hicieran su aparición.  
  
El almuerzo llegó y se fue, y Harry y Draco no llegaban. La gente empezó a preocuparse de que estuvieran afuera tratando de hechizarse de nuevo. Tuve que pellizcarme para no reírme.  
  
Finalmente se presentaron en la cena. Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Harry y a Draco entrar de la mano.  
  
— ¡Bueno, ya era hora maldición! — Snape se quejó desde su lugar en la mesa de profesores, haciendo que ambos hombres se ruborizaran. Pero no se soltaron de la mano del otro.  
  
— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Puedo olerlo desde aquí! — Remus se quejó. Pobre Remus. Él no había estado con alguien en más de dos meses.  
  
Hmmm. Tal vez pueda reunirlos a él y a Snape.  
  
De repente me di cuenta de que había un mago muy poderoso y un Slytherin astuto detrás de mí. Mirándome los dos.  
  
— ¿Qué?  
  
—Sabemos que fuiste tú, Weasley. — Dijo Draco.  
  
— ¿Yo qué?— Le pregunté.  
  
— Hicimos un hechizo sobre nuestras notas. Muy inteligente, Ron. — Harry sonrió. Hermione me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.  
  
— ¿Qué has hecho, Ronald?— preguntó ella.  
  
—En pocas palabras, él nos hizo darnos cuenta que nos amábamos. — le dijo Draco.  
  
—Gracias, Ron. — Harry sonrió.  
  
—El placer es mío, Harry. — Sonreí a cambio. —Bienvenido a la familia, Draco. — Añadí, sorprendiendo al Slytherin. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y arrastró a Harry hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione me miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro. — ¿Qué?  
  
—Sigues sorprendiéndome, Ronald Weasley.  
  
—Y me amas por eso.  
  
—Lo hago. — ella sonrió. Casi salté de mi asiento cuando sentí su mano en lo alto de mi muslo, incómodamente cerca de una parte muy interesada de mi cuerpo. —Y voy a demostrártelo más tarde. — susurró en mi oído, dándole un golpecito a mi lóbulo con su lengua. Me estremecí.  
  
Esto estaba poniéndose mejor, parece ser un muy buen año.


End file.
